


Smash me daddy!

by CPgal12



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Un-Circumsion man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPgal12/pseuds/CPgal12
Summary: What if things went different in another Earth?





	Smash me daddy!

"KINGPIN! WAI-" The Blonde Spider-Man was interrupted. He saw Miles run. Then saw Prowler sprint off to possibly kill Miles. He Stared in shock, knowing that this kids life could be at stake. "What? A last request Spider-Man?" King Pin Stated, mocking him. Peter nodded in response. "You see, for as long as I have been with..." His minds drifted to M.J but he completely shut them down. He can't go down being upset. "I'm a Virgin.." He stated, looking down. In fear of what could come next. "I.." he sharply inhaled. "I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" He shouted, possibly loud enough that someone could hear from outside. Kingpin stared in shock. "That's your last request?" Kingpin stared. Slapping the shocked facial expression off, to go back to a more, menacing one, and a mocking one. King Pin stared down. He noticed. The Spider-Man, had a boulge. On deaths door step. Kingpin then laughed, harder than the time he sued Apple for stealing his idea, of Kingpods. Kingpin then did the unexpected. He took of his shirt. There was no padding, no nothing. King Pin was a naturally swole man. Peter stared in shock. He wasn't expecting King Pin to actually go through with this. Peter couldn't avert his gaze. Peter tried to stand up but couldn't, due to his injuries and raging boner. King Pin then slammed on top of Spider-Man, taking off both of their suits. Spider-Man stared, he noticed something. Kingpin didn't get his Gekyume Circumsion. Kingpin then proceeded to silently rub the spiders nipples. "If you make one noise. I will kill you. Understand?" The Spider-Man bit his lip, and nodded. "Yes Ki-" Kingpin hit Spider-Man on the balls. "Call me, Master~" King pin Bit his lip smirking seductively. The Spider-Man nodded. "Anything for you dadd!~" he said in a high pitched voice trying to hold back a moan from the nipple rub. He then felt King Pin latch onto his nipples, and sucked the spider milk right out of Peter. Peter was now raging with a boner, fighting back moans, he was in lust, being fucked by the King Pin, who had a 6.9 inch dick. He then felt his dicks slit rubbing against king pins, Spider-Man bit his lip to the point it wasn't bleeding. He couldn't take it. His life depended on it, he had to endure this torture, for New York, for MJ, for the KingPods. He then was flipped onto his back. He heard King pin speak in that sexy seductive tone once more. "Man you are a brave one little spider." He then felt something slam into his ass. "But my dick is climbing up the water spout." Peter Parker bit his lip he felt blood coming down. He felt his core heat up.< "Then Down came the rain~ And washed it down the spout!~" Spider-Man hit his lip but he entered a state of etcasy and moaned. "MASTER!" Then it came back to him. He realized, that he made a noise. "Good night, sweet spider~." He stared seductively then Peter Parker felt the force of a entire cargo truck of KingPods hit his head. Then was in heaven. He saw the gates..he then saw a McDonald's, he slowly walked forward to it. Nervous what was inside it? He opened the door and he saw someone in a Spider-Man suit, black fedora, black everything except for his web designs and glasses stare directly at the employee. And the spider looking man spoke. "I'll order Big Mac."


End file.
